Zootopia: Crusaders of Valor
by soulripper13
Summary: In a world where costumed heroes exist, a fox and a rabbit, inspired by the Crusaders of Valor stand up for Justice in the City of Zootopia, as some of the best Heroes the city had ever come to known
1. Crusaders

The city of Zootopia had light rain as a bus made its stop. the sound of the brakes as the doors open. Out stepped a figure. his feet pattering on the wet sidewalk as he walked for short while.

The streets were fairly empty as the figure glanced around looking at the numbers on the houses on the side of the road.

"777 Sunrise Street," the address said as he walked up the stairs to the porch pushing his finger on the doorbell, waiting as the only sound was the rain falling, the sun trying to shine thru the clouds as the door opened revealing an elderly Lion.

"It's you again, please do come in," the old cat said his voice strained, it was clear he was clear he was tired but this meeting was an annual tradition.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour, please sit down" The old lion offer his eyes rolling to a comfy chair as a figure sat down.

"I was making tea just before you arrived, you still take 2 sugars?" the lion asked walking into the kitchen with wooden cane clotting on the tile floor as he walked.

"You don't know what's like being old, when you're my age all you have left are your memories, they say hindsight is 20/20 you know" The lion added reaching for the kettle picking it up as he poured two cups of tea.

"If you could go back in time what would you say to your younger self, would you tell them how their life plays out, would you steer them down a different path?" he asked removing the cap for a container of sugar as he placed a spoon in the container scooping a few cubes of sugar out, dropping them in the cups swirling the mixture watching the white cubes dissolve.

"Still the quiet one, are you" the lion chuckled as he carried the cups to the living room, setting them down.

"I get it, you want me to get to the point so I'll get to the story" the tiger replied setting on a sofa across from the figure blowing on his tea, taking a sip.

 _"It all started in the late 60s with gangs, small-time criminals, some of them had hade gimmicks, some just punks with guns and masks."_

it was 1967 in Downtown Zootopia as a young zebra held up a silver watch

"It's a beautiful selection miss, your husband will love it" The zebra kindly said looking at a young beaver in a sundress.

"Thank you, our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to get him something nice" The beaver replied smiling with her big teeth as the door to the store was kicked in. standing on the other side was a Cougar wearing coveralls and a burlap sack over his head with two eyes in it and a noose around his neck.

" _you see the way it worked if they would wear a mask then ditch it before the police arrested them. that way no one could identify them in the lineups, the Hangman was one such case"_

The Cougar walked around carrying another sack.

"All right everyone valuables in the bag, nobody does anything stupid, nobody gets hurt" the giant cat threatened as the customers compiled as they emptied their belongings into the sack as the cougar noticed the beaver trying to hide the watch as he quickly made his way over to her.

"I said all valuables" The cougar repeated as she panicked pulling said watch out holding it over the bag.

"This is the ZPF, come out with your paws over your head" a voice ordered as two were outside the building as the cougar grabbed what he hand as jumped out of a window in the side of the building running down an alleyway.

"After him!" one of the officers, an elephant ordered as the other a rhino followed the cat down the alley. The alley was too big for the elephant

"I'll catch up, just have to find another way" the elephant stated as the other two were in a chase as the two managed to catch up only to be outrun.

"You cannot outrun me, I am a cat," the cougar boasted as the rhino was keeping up low on his breath as the chase proceeds into the street getting the attention of the citizen.

"Zootopia Police Force, drop the stolen goods and surrender, or I will open fire" the rhino replied low on breath giving the criminal a chance as the kept running. suddenly the Cougar pulled a pistol from his belt turning a shooting the officer in the leg as the rhino fell to the ground with a huge thud.

 _"It wasn't long before me and few boys from the neighborhood decided we would start doing the same thing"_

"My leg, you rotten- boo hoo" The rhino replied walking to the elephant aiming his gun as the sound of a bullet flying shot the gun from his hand as the cougar gripped his paw.

 _"There were five of us, first was Wesley Smith or as we knew him, the Judicator"_

"Pulling a gun on Law enforcement is something I will not stand for partner" a voice said belonging to a horse, he was dressed as a cowboy in a duster with a wide-brimmed hat, and a bandana covering his face holding two silver revolvers as the criminal swiped at him claws out as a second figure caught he fist sending the Cougar on the ground.

 _"Next there was Lee Long, also known as Thunder Dragon, a grade A Martial artist"_

a giant Panda stood over them wearing a suit and a cloth mask over his eyes as he struck a fighting pose, not once uttering a word during their fight. as they clashed Lee managed to grab the bag throwing it as a tomahawk soared thru the air pinning it to a wooden post

"The goods are secured, get the criminal" another voice

 _"There was also Nate Howell, The Nighthowler"_

the hatchet was thrown by a black wolf wearing a native leather vest and a lot of beads, a wooden mask covered his face as the Cougar kept fighting Lee and Wesley managing to shake the two off as Nate jumped into the alleyway. the cougar passed aside him, heading for another alley as he was pushed back on the ground as a sledgehammer slammed the ground in front of him.

"Get up" another voice boomed with loud volume

 _"The muscle of the team Henry Johnson, Steel Horn"_

The cougar clenched his stomach standing up as a bull walked out of the alleyway clinking a sledgehammer gently against the brick wall as the thief tried his hardest to stand up as a net was thrown over him.

"it's over villain, we've stopped you," the final voice said with charisma laughing

 _"At lastly me the leader, Raymond Sterling, Apollo"_

a young Lion pulled a rope dragging a net, wearing gladiator attire as he looked at the citizen with a huge smile on his face.

"Fear not citizens, the criminal has been apprehended, we are the Crusaders of Valor, and we are here, to save the day" Ray proclaimed loudly as the five were striking heroic poses.

deviantart link /maskedguitarist/art/Crusaders-of-Valor-774474703


	2. Identities

The citizens of Zootopia stood baffled at the sight before them, these mammals in colored uniforms, who had the Hangman in their grasp as Apollo held the net up high with the cougar inside. It wasn't long before the Zootopia Police Force arrived to pick him up.

"Thank you for the assistance, The ZPF always welcome the help of civilians," one of the policemen said who placed a muzzle on the Hangman before escorting him into a police car.

"Glad to Help" Apollo replied hand on his hip sticking out his chest in a heroic pose as a reporter approached them, a tan rabbit in a brown coat and fedora.

"Daisy Summers with channel 7 news, care to comment on a few questions," The small rabbit asked holding up a microphone as Apollo bent over.

"Of course Miss Summers" Apollo replied removing his helmet holding it underarm as he smiled

"Would you mind telling the City about yourselves?" She replied as Apollo laughed.

"Of Course not, We are the Crusaders of Valor, we stand for truth, justice liberty and goodwill to all" Apollo answered with his booming heroic voice earning applause from the citizens.

"And why the Costumes," Daisy asked as Apollo chucked.

"Simple my long-eared friend, the costume serve an important purpose. to show that we are a symbol, symbols for what is right" Apollo replied continued the interview with Daisy as other reporters swarmed them.

"Well I would like to stay and talk but we really have to go," Apollo said pulling a pocket watch from his costume, before leaving he turned to the crowd.

"See you the next time Crime thinks it can poke it's ugly head in our fair city" Apollo waved bidding goodbye as the other crusaders left with him.

It was a few hours later as the Crusaders were hanging at Apollo's house changing into their regular clothes.

"Whew, that armor is heavy" Ray commented putting a pair of glasses on before doing stretches as he set his helmet down as Wesly was taking off his duster wearing a sweater vest underneath, removing his bandana as Nate was wearing a suit. Lee and Henry already left to get a malt at the local shop as the three stood there

"Well I'd say he had an interesting day but I must be going, Kimberly is making lasagna for dinner, and promised Mikey I'd help him with his math homework" Wesly added watching Nathan slip his outfit and tomahawks into a suitcase.

"How is Little Micheal" Ray asked hanging aside a trident and a display for his armor, pulling a book on the nearby shelf as a section of wall moved to hide the display.

"He'll be 7 in a few weeks" Nathan adding adjusting his tie looking in the mirror. Nathan Howell prided himself on his appearance as he had a high paying job as automobile salesmammal, out of the five of them Wesly was the only family man, working as a gunsmith. Lee worked as a cook in an oriental restaurant. he came over from the east and spoke poor English, hence the reason he rarely talked and Henry was railroad worker, he wasn't around much because of new Zootopia railway that was being built.

"I Can't believe Henry working on the Railway, that train is gonna change Zootopia" Wesly replied pulling out a pipe smoking it.

"Well It was a pleasure Ray, I should get going," Wesly said as he Nathan nodded holding his case as they left.

At the Red tea house, a local restaurant that the Long family owned Lee and Henry were sitting enjoying a pot of tea.

"I'm very...delight on today encounter" Lee spoke sipping his teas as Henry did the same.

"Yeah, I almost didn't make it, boss my wondering about my time off, I think we should all shifts" Henry suggested taking a sip as Lee nodded pulling out a pipe.

"You smoke?" The Panda asked as Henry looked at the curved pipe.

"I'm trying to quit, bad for my lungs, and being a railroad work takes a lot of breath" Henry replied as Lee put the pipe back in his jacket

"Apologies" He stated before looking back at Henry.

"So, How is Railway along coming?" Lee asked scratching his head as Henry took another sip.

"We're halfway done, just finished thru the rainforest district, but laying rail in Tundratwon is hard, they just keep freezing over so we spend most of the time breaking the ice" Henry replied as Lee Chuckled

"Any worth doing, not easy" Lee added as Henry chuckled.

"Yeah my friend, even when we're long gone that railway will still be there, think about it, anyone will be able to travel the districts at will, give it they few they may even expand it out of the city" Henry stated clearly proud of his work.

Wesly was heading home as he opened the door two his house. the smell of pasta engulfed him as he walked to his wife Kim was putting a lasagna in the oven. he snuck behind her giving her a huge hug as she gasped.

"Honey I'm Home" he added easing his grip as she turned around.

"How was work today sweetheart," Kimberly asked closing the oven door starting the timer.

"I'm gonna help Mikey with his homework" Wesly added heading down the hall. Wesly knocked on his son's door.

"Son, may I come in," Wesly asked as the door open to the sight of a young black horse who was doing his math homework, he wore a striped sweater and white pants

"Of course father" Micheal Smith said firmly. he entered his son's room with was decorated in a wild west theme as he sat beside him where Micheal was working on his math homework.

"Can you look over this Dad?" Micheal asked handing him the paper as Wesly looked over it, glancing over the paper before handing it back.

"Half of them are wrong" Wesley replied handing the paper back to Micheal.

"Dagnabit" Micheal replied as Wesley looked over him shaking his head.

"Son, Language" Wesly replied watching Micheal take a pencil to his homework reworking his problem. It was no secret math was not Micheal's strong suit.

"Would you by chance tell me the ones I got wrong?" Micheal asked as Wesly chuckled.

"What kind of father would I be if I just gave you the answers, my job is to help you stand on your own two hooves, not hold them thru your life" Wesly replied as Micheal handed it back.

"Much better, you've earned some television time" Wesly replied as Micheal stood up cheering leaving his bedroom heading to the living room. Micheal sat on the family sofa turning on the TV. His favorite cartoon was called the Rangers. It was set in the old west and about a group of cowboy horses. Wesly watched the black and white show from a distance before sitting down beside Micheal.

"You know Mikey, this show was based off an old book series I used to read when was young "Wesly informed earning his son's attention.

"It's The Rangers were around since I was young" Wesly replied as Micheal chuckled.

"Dad,you're not that old" Micheal replied turning back to the show as Wesley smiled watching the show as it cut to static surprising the two horses.

"We interrupt your scheduled programming to bring you a news update." a voice said belonging to a moose wearing newscaster attire.

"Today the infamous Criminal "The Hangman" was arrested, more on the subject is Channel 7's own Dasiy Summers" The moose replied turning over to the brown rabbit from earlier.

"Thank you Mr. Bridger, Today the Hangman, now identified as Keith Alburn was apprehended by the Crusaders of Valor in the streets of Downtown Zootopia, according to eyewitness the Jaguar escaped with 5,000 dollars worth of jewels and injured a Police Officer, only to be chased by Zootopia's new heroes" Summers said as Micheal was on the edge of his seat.

"I had the privilege of speaking Alburn after his arrest," Summer said as the Tv switched to her interviewing Alburn who was inside a police cruiser.

"Any comments about your arrest?"Summers asked as he snarled.

"Yeah, This is not gonna stop me, And Jude, if your watching, I'm gonna pay you back for the bullet to the paw, it was rubber but it still hurt like heck, now get the camera out of my face Carrot-chewer" Hangman replied clicking his tongue before being driven off.


	3. Taxi

Ray turned the knob on his television as the screen went black, assisted by the sound of a click.

"Another criminal behind bars, I'd say Wesly has nothing to worry about," Ray said adjusting his glasses as he reached for a glass of milk.

"I'll leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me" Ray replied downing the glass as he headed upstairs.

The morning came as Ray left his bed stretching and he got on his arms and began his daily routine of push-ups to start the morning with as he lowered down on the floor.

"One and a two" Ray stated he counted while continuing the set as he stopped getting up continuing his exercise shifting to Jumping Jacks, Sit-ups, Lunges, and squats. Hold up his arm Ray walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

After Showering, Ray reached for a bottle of Musk-Mask dabbing it on his fur getting dressed in a light grey suit adjusting his white tie, reaching for his glasses to complete the ensemble. Ray Sterling had a very important meeting with the execs of Sterling Ent. It was company his father opening and passed onto Ray when he retired, currently residing in Savannah Central.

Ray reached for his briefcase which held an alternate costume behind a false panel, consisting of collapsible armor to conserve space in case he ever needed to change in a hurry.

Leaving his house Ray proceeded walking to his business, suitcase in hand as he waved his hand up.

"Taxi" he called out earning the attention of cab which pulled over opening the door as Ray sat down, placing the case on his lap about the close the door as he heard a voice.

"Hold the cab," The voice said as Ray kept the door open as the figure jumped in the oversized cab siding aside Ray catching her breath. Ray looked down, seeing Daisy Summers, the reporter from channel 7 in her brown suit as she caught her breath.

"Thank you" she huffed collecting herself looking at the lion aside her.

"Oh, Raymond Sterling, I did not expect to see you here, I expected someone of your status to take a limo" Daisy said as Ray closed the door as he smiled, the two were familiar with each other, being the CEO of Sterling Ent. gains a lot of press attention and Daisy was one of the best reporters in the city.

"Well, my Limo was in the shop" Ray joked as she chuckled, Ray prided himself on his humor as the Taxi started driving thru the streets,

"So heading to work?" Daisy asked naturally curious, being a reporter she always felt the need to know everything she could as Ray smiled adjusting his glasses checking the watch on his wrist.

"Off the record" Ray joked as she nodded as Ray smiled to the tan rabbit

"Shame, I really like to get in the mind of Zootopia's wealthiest son, between all the company deals and charity work, you're certainly one to get a good story, but I respect you wanting to keep things under wraps" Daisy established agreeing

"Got a very important meeting with the fellas at the board, talking about buying a share in Javelin autos, the company execs are stopping by to show off their new models, I don't want anything to get out before we make the decision but I will say the deal looks promising" Ray replied as Daisy smiled.

"Can I release this later than, a deal between Sterling Enterprises and Javelin autos would make great news" Daisy stated interested in the story as Ray clicked his tongue.

"Tch, Tch, Miss Summers, I can't do that, you'll just have to wait after the meeting just like everyone else" Ray replied as Daisy smiled.

"Okay, how about over lunch" Daisy offered as Ray smirked at her determination to get a story.

"I'd be willing to talk over a nice salad, I know the best Greek restaurant in the city, they have a Caesar salad that will make your mouth water" Ray stated as Daisy looked up to him.

"Lunch with the Raymond Sterling, I'll look forward to it" Daisy complemented as Ray checked his watch.

"So, I saw the news last night, you had a run with those new Valor mammals" Ray replied as Daisy perked up.

"Yeah, The Crusaders, That story is going to put me on the map, I'm the only one who managed to get to the scene to talk to them" Daisy explained as Ray nodded looking at her.

"And what are your thoughts on them, I wish I could have seen it, but you were there?" Ray asked as she smirked.

"Personally, I get how the public feels, most of the show support for those 5, they seem to display honorable traits, but there is a handful cautious about mammals acting outside the law" Daisy replied as Ray turned to her adjusting his glasses.

"And you?" Ray asked as Daisy cleared her throat, thinking about what to say.

"Personally I welcome them, I could use the publicity and they seem press-friendly, especially that Apollo, what a boy scout" Daisy replied as Ray smiled.

"My Niece likes them, she thinks they're inspiring" Daisy replied opening her bag double checking her notepad as Ray smiled.

"Oh yeah, how is Isabelle doing, what is she 9?" Ray asked curious about the younger sibling as Daisy smirked, but impressed he remembered her niece's age or at least close.

"She'll be 10 this week, I'm going to take her to the roller rink for her birthday" Daisy replied as Ray smiled.

"Yeah, she likes to skate, I should get her birthday present, entering the double digits, any ideas?" Ray asked Daisy as she smirked.

"Well, I've tried to get her to wear a helmet, but she won't even wear pads, maybe if it came from you, she'd wear it" Daisy replied as Ray smiled.

"Skating helmet, considering it done, I'll give it to you when we meet for lunch" Ray decided as Daisy looked at him.

"What today, I mean I wasn't expecting you to, I was just thinking out loud" Daisy defended not wanting to come off as needy as Ray smiled.

"Nonsense, money is no object, and safety is always important" Ray replied as Daisy chuckled.

"Now you sound like Apollo" Daisy complemented as Ray bit his digit looking at the young rabbit, concerned he might have indirectly revealed his hero identity.

"Well, being compared to a hero isn't really a bad thing, I'll take it as a compliment" Ray chuckled as the cab stopped.

"That will be 8 dollars and 67 cents" the cab driver claimed as Ray reached for his wallet putting a 10 in the driver's hand.

"Keep the change, sir, she's with me" Ray replied leaving the cab waving to Daisy before closing the door. standing outside Sterling Enterprises Ray took a deep breath carrying his briefcase as he entered, waving to everyone who crossed his path.

"Morning Mr. Sterling" the receptionist, a panther called out as Ray waved entering his personal elevator pushing a series of buttons as the elevator raised taking Ray to his office as he adjusted his tie, ready to do his deal with Javelin Autos. Ray entered with full confidence into his oversized office.

"You must be Raymond Sterling," a beaver said in nasal-blocked tone looking at the Lion towering over him as he bent down on his knees, shaking paws with the beaver.

"And you must be Charlie Damwood, the representative from Javelin, coffee" Ray offered walking over to a coffee pot pouring a cup as he handed it to the small beaver who graciously took it taking a sip before handing a file to Ray as the Lion looked it over.

"These are the schematic for our new Javelin models, the Matchbox, The Shark and the Gladiator" Damwood explained as Ray looked over the three model cars. the matchbox was a small muscle car, obviously intended for rodents, the Shark, was a more medium-sized sports car with a lot of curves and lastly, the Gladiator was a large van intended for large animals, which was pretty basic as Ray sipped his coffee.


	4. Helmet

Ray smiled setting the mug down as he picked up one of the models, to him the size of a toy car examining it. the cars was an accurate model and seemed high quality for a manufacturer that just started.

"I think your designs have potential, I'll partner up Javelin, as well as purchase the first Gladiator model that off the line, I've been needing a new car" Ray replied handing the model back to Damwood who placed it in his case extending to shake with as Ray gratefully did. Watching Damwood leave his office Ray put his hands behind his head. Smiling at another satisfied business deal.

The business day was over as Ray packed up his things picking up his case. Ray opened his door leaving the office to everyone in the hall wishing a goodbye. Ray stretched leaving the Sterling Ent. building stretching. Raymond Sterling walked down the sidewalk breathing the air, much to everyone on the streets saying hi to him. Everyone in the city knew who Raymond Sterling was, not only was he wealthy but he was also likable. he was known as the golden sun of Zootopia, because of his humor and ever-present cheerful attitude.

"Evening Mr. Sterling" a passerby called as he smiled and waved entering the happy times toy store browsing around as the cashier put down the book he was reading, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Raymond Sterling, what can I do for you" The zebra behind the desk asked as Ray smiled.

"I'm looking for a birthday present, a roller skate helmet, rabbit-sized" Ray replied as the Zebra put his book down leaving the counter walking into the sports section.

"Sure, we should carry helmets, do you mind me asking who it's for?" The Zebra asked looking thru the helmets picking up a small white helmet which had two holes in the top, obviously for the ears as he handed it to Ray.

"It's for Daisy Summers' Niece, her birthday is coming up, big double digits" Ray replied opening his wallet walking back to the counter paying for the helmet.

"Oh yeah, Miss Summers, the reporter, strange how well you two get along," The zebra said putting the helmet in a plastic bag handing it to ray as he smiled.

"When you're the most popular mammal in the city, you tend to get the attention of the media, it's my gift and my curse" Ray replied waving as he made the joke leaving carrying the small plastic bag. Ray checked his watch. he agreed to meet Daisy at the Greek restaurant as to a bus stop where Daisy would often meet up to talk with him, he

would often give her exclusive interviews as he held the bag in front of the small reporter.

"Ra-Mr. Sterling you didn't have to" Daisy said as she opened the bag holding up the white helmet as she hugged his leg as she smiled.

"Nonsense Daisy, I always take care of my friends... and stick to Ray, all my friends call me Ray" Sterling corrected as she left the bench walking alongside the Lion as he leads them to the restaurant as Daisy held the bag.

"Ray, you don't know how much this means to me" Daisy praised the Lion as the entered the restaurant as Daisy looked amazed at the decorations.

"Wow, this place looks fancy," Daisy said as goat approached them ready to seat the two of them. after lunch, the two left the restaurant as Daisy smiled at Ray.

"Thanks for the meal, so Javelin Autos, I've never heard of them, they must be new" Daisy replied opening her notepad scribbling down notes as looked over all the details.

"I'm glad to help in any way I can" Ray reassured as she gave a smile.

"How did you get to be so kind" Daisy replied as Ray gave a thumbs up.

"What can I say I had great role models" Ray replied striking a confident pose as she giggled.

"You are such a dork" Daisy added smiling at Ray, despite his muscular exterior everyone knew he was a big softy.

"It's like my dad told me, those with the most, should give the most" Ray explained to give a look into his ideology.

"My thoughts exactly," a third voice said as the two turned a cougar in his late teens to early adulthood as he walked up to them looking at Daisy.

"You're that reporter Summers, you did a piece on my brother, called him a psychotic individual, come with me we're gonna make thing right". he ordered as she backed up.

"The Hangman, he's your brother" Daisy replied as it was clear this guy was pissed at her.

"Mr. Alburn it is, I know you're upset about your brother being arrest but he was performing a criminal act, and Miss Summers was only reporting it. f you have a grudge it is with the Crusaders, not her" Ray proposed trying to dissolve the situation as he clenched a list.

"Well I can't get to the crusaders so butt-brush over there will have to do," Alburn said throwing a punch as Ray caught it.

"Walk away kid, I abhor needless violence, but I won't let you hurt Miss Summers. I won't blame you for being upset but would you really feel better beating someone smaller than you" Ray asked as the cougar chuckled.

"I know who you are Sterling, you're the golden son of Zootopia, everybody loves Raymond Sterling, but under that surface, I know what you really are..." Alburn pushed as Ray looked shocked, did Alburn find out his secret.

"... You're just some pampered rich boy, who doesn't know how the world works" Alburn replied throwing a second punch in rays gut as he clenched it, followed by a kick to the face as Sterling fell down, clenching his stomach.

"As expected for someone who's never been in a fight" Alburn replied as he grabbed Ray by the tie drawing his claws.

"STOP IT!" Daisy pleaded as he turned to the rabbit. who was standing by the edge of an alleyway

"Can't you see he's match for you, your problem is with me, leave him out of this, I'll go with you" she replied as he held gestured for her to walk with him as they approached a black car as Alburn opened the door ordering her to get in Daisy did so. The car drove off.

"So what do you want money?" Daisy asked confused as he looked at her switching his eyes to the road.

"Don't insult me, You're a reporter, I'm going to tell you truth about my brother and this time, you're gonna take good notes" Alburn informed as the car continued moving she proceeded to tell Daisy about his brother, trying to paint him into a good light as Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I will not compromise my integrity by reporting on your lies" Daisy responded as Alburn clenched the wheel. suddenly a golden trident landed into the hood of the car as Alburn spun out of control nearly crashing as a figure landed on the hood, the sun shining off him, standing on the hood was Apollo fully dressed in his costume, the blank face of his masked helmet staring down Alburn as he pulled his trident out of the hood.

"Must be my lucky day" Alburn said leaving the car approached Apollo who jumped off the hod landing on the pavement staring down Alburn who threw a punch as Apollo blocked it threw a punch sending Alburn flying on his back as he skid as he looked up seeing Daisy standing over him as she raised her leg swinging it down on his face knocking him out as Apollo approached her.

"Are you alright Miss Summers, I was around the neighborhood when I saw what happened?" Apollo said switching to his commanding hero voice.

"Ra- Mr. Sterling how is he," Daisy asked needing to know as Apollo turned to her.

"He's just fine, that was some kick, I must say," Apollo said crossing his arms impressed.

"Sister Margaret's Self Defence for Girls, you get to be a reporter without making enemies... Thank you Apollo" Daisy said gratefully walking off.


	5. Monica

On the other end of the city, Henry was doing railroad work in Tundratown. He struck his hammer down on the ice shattering it, placing a spike down before proceeding to hammer it. Wiping the sweat from his forehead as the whistle blew signaling the end of hard day of work.

"Good work men, at this rate the Zootopia railway will be completed in no time," The foreman said as the workers stretched.

"The second I get home, I'm gonna take a nice hot bath," Henry thought to himself punching out. Walking to his locker Henry pulled out his lunchbox opening it to reveal a half-eaten sandwich and a thermos of soup. Pouring himself a cup he proceeded to down the steaming liquid which felt good on his cold throat. Screwing the cap back on he munched on the remainder of his sandwich.

The bus ride back to Downtown Zootopia was uneventful as Henry sat on the bus seat exhausted from work, the main thought on his mind was a hot shower to relax to meet up with the others for some beers. Henry sat there resting his sore muscles, the people seemed happy as he laid back closing his eyes, awaiting his stop. The bus finally stopped in Downtown Zootopia where Henry got off walking to his apartment.

Upon entering Henry wasted no time getting in the shower. The hot water felt amazing on his cold and tired muscles. he sighed with great pleasure, reaching for his soap proceeded to scrub.

After his relaxing shower, Henry got dressed, wearing denim jeans and a button up shirt leaving his apartment. The sun was going down while Henry walked along the sidewalk, his hooves clacking on the sidewalk. Making his way to the Pandanese restaurant there was a child standing out on the sidewalk, she was a fox cub about 9 wearing a hooded coat rubbing her paws together with a bucket next to her.

"Spare some change?" The girl asked as Henry looked at the bucket having a few coins and fewer bills in it as he looked at her.

"Why are you begging little girl?" Henry asked confused, he had seen beggars before but never one so young, her dark red fur unkempt, her coat stained. Most beggars were simply cons but Henry could tell by this girl's expressions that she was the real deal.

"Just trying to get enough change to get a burger at the joint down the road" she replied blowing into her palms.

"Come with me, I'll fill your belly" Henry offered as the young girl looked at him.

"What's the catch?" the girl asked in question as to why he was willing to treat her to dinner.

"I'm just a nice guy, you need to be suspicious" Henry replied holding out his hoof as she looked at him turning away.

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that kindness always has a catch to it, so don't go pretending there's nothing in it for you" She replied as Henry sighed.

"Kid, I'm offering you a free meal, you can turn it down but there is really no catch" Henry explained as the girl's stomach made a loud grumble.

"Okay, but only because I'm hungry" She answered walking into the restaurant with Henry. The two walked up to rest of the group as Henry sat down beside his friends.

"Hey Henry, who's your little friend?" Wesly asked sipping a glass of beer looking at the fox cub.

"She's a beggar I found on the way, I offered to buy her dinner" Henry explained as the girl sat beside him as Lee handed her a menu.

"Anything you want is on house, little girl" Lee stated as she was actually starting to smile, though trying her hardest to hide it.

"The usual for me, a pitcher and an order of steamed veggies," Henry said as the vixen was looking over the menu.

"I'll take the dumplings and a water" she replied as Lee looked at her, earning a moment of silence, the group was in disbelief that a beggar would only order dumplings.

"And..." Lee led on as she was quiet keeping her order as small as possible.

"Look, Kid, you can have whatever you want, and the dumplings are just a side order, you could at least get the main course" Nathan replied picking up a piece of fish with chopsticks.

"Fine, I'll get... the chicken" she decided, handing back the menu as they looked at her, smiling that she decided to expand her order.

"Sweet and Sour, Orange, General Tso's, Be specific" Lee replied as she set her menu down telling him to surprise her with what he thought she'd like. The vixen sat at the table.

"So girl, you have a name?" Ray asked adjusting his tie as she pouted, looking coldly at him.

"Of course I do, Monica" she responded as Ray smiled wanting to get her to open up.

"Well Monica, why were you on the sidewalk begging, your parents must be worried about you" Ray stated as she stepped back to silence.

"Parents, if I had parents do you think I'd be on the sidewalk begging?" Monica asked as Ray scooted back.

"Touchy subject, sorry... I didn't know" Ray apologized as it did not phase Monica as sat there sipping her water chewing a cube of ice.

"Well now you do" Monica replied setting her glass down as a plate was set down before her

"Well it sounds like you have a story behind your words, so dig in, I'd like to hear it" Ray proposed as Monica put her chopstick aside the plate digging in with her bare paws. it was clear she had not eaten in a long time by the way she was scarfing down the food on her plate.

"That little fox has a big appetite" Wesly added watching Monica licking the sauce on her plate, lowering the dish, sauce running down her face. Lee reached for napkin rubbing it on Monica's muzzle as she protested. Lee pulled her arm back wiping the sauce off her face. Once Monica had warmed up to the group she proceeded to them about her family. her mother recently passed away and her father threw her out, she had been living on the streets for a few months, living off fast food and whatever she could find.

"That is unacceptable!" Ray stated as he slammed his paws on the wooden table getting the attention of the group.

"What kind of monster throws away a child like an unwanted toy, I'm sorry it just makes my blood boil" Ray added as Monica shrugged it off.

"It's no big deal, he wasn't exactly father of the year material anyway, I'm better off without him" Monica stated as Henry looked at her.

"So where do you stay, you do have a place right?" Henry asked as Monica shook her head telling them she was homeless as Lee looked up at her.

"Monica is free to stay, I could use help around the restaurant, if she willing to help, I provide with food and bed" Lee offered as she looked at him breaking down crying.

"Why, why are you being so nice to me, I'm just street trash, why are caring so much about what happens to me" Monica sobbed bawling her eyes out on the table as Ray handed her a napkin.

"Because that's what a hero does, we can't stand to see a young child dirty and cold on the

streets" Ray replied finishing his beer as tears and snot were running down Monica's face from heavily crying.

"Blow your nose and dry your eyes" Ray smiled as Monica took the napkin loudly blowing her nose into the tissue as it feels on the plate.

"Are you willing to work for me" Lee offered to extend his paw as Monica clutched it firmly still in tears as he patted her back.

"It okay Monica, let out your tears" Lee comforted as the sight warmed the hearts of the Crusaders, Monica was falling apart as her tough facade came undone and that was left was a sobbing little girl.

"Yes...Th...Thank you" she managed to say choking on her words.


	6. Hospitality

After the meal, the main five mammals got their things preparing to leave.

"That's for the meal" Wesly replied dabbing his mouth with a napkin, the steamed veggies were good as always. Ray reached into his pocket putting a few bills on the table as Lee escorted his friends out, locking the door behind them, they always had dinner after hours to not draw attention.

after they left he turned to the child fox who was polishing off the leftovers on the plates as he glared.

"Have decency" Lee claimed while looking at Monica as she dropped a dumpling on one of the plates.

"I understand you must be hungry but you should not eat off another's plate like a feral beast" Lee chastised as Monica looked down in shame.

"Take those dishes to the back, I will show you how to wash them" Lee ordered as Monica reached for the plate as Lee swatted at her paw with his cane

"No stack the dishes" Lee ordered as Monica did as told following Lee's orders. They walked into the back room as Lee showed her the sinks teaching her how to wish dishes reaching for a sponge scrubbing the food off the plate.

"Now you" Lee ordered rinsing off the plate and drying it. Monica did as Lee taught her, scrubbing and washing the plates as Lee dried and put them away.

"Doesn't it feel nice, honest work?" Lee asked as Monica smiled handing him a glass as the cycle continued.

"I will admit it does feel better than begging for coins" Monica admitted as it almost seemed fun handing the next dish to Lee as he put it away.

"Can I ask you, Mr. Long, why did you do this for me?" Monica asked scrubbing the next dish as Lee sighed.

"Like you, I was also orphan, My parents died at an early age and I was alone until a family passing by found me. I saw myself in you" Lee explained as Monica handed him the last dish.

"There we go that all the dishes" Monica declared with a sense of pride as Lee chuckled. pointing to a stack of dirty dishes behind the fox.

'Those were just our dishes, these are my costumer's dishes" Lee added as Monica looked at the huge stack.

"Great" she replied sarcastically looking at the huge stack before sighing.

After an hour of washing dishes, Monica gripped hew paw pads which felt sore from being in the water as Lee smiled, now you finish" Lee replied.

"Let get you a nice bath, clean you up" Lee added escorting Monica to his apartment which was fused to the restaurant. His bathroom was big and gave a Pandanese vibe. Monica quickly made her to way to tub turning the valve as Lee looked at her giving the order to give him her clothes so he could wash them while she was bathing.

"I'll wash them, just please leave so I can undress" Monica relied uneasy about letting Lee handle her clothes, even more so her undressing in front of the panda as he smiled understanding her feeling exiting the door.

Once he left Monica walked up the door putting her ear up hearing nothing, she slowly opened the door peeking seeing nothing. she closed the door pulling down her hood as she looked in the mirror at the face in the mirror. her oversized coat fell to the floor exposing her regular clothes. a dark pink shirt and denim shorts frayed to her knees both dirty.

Monica proceeded to pull her shirt overhead tossing it to her floor exposing her bare chest as the steam touched her making her sigh in relief. Monica than undid her shorts, falling to the floor as she stood in front of the mirror wearing only a pair of white underwear. After taking them off she headed into the tub which was now full, running her paw along the bamboo frame.

"The hot water was relaxed as all of Monica's muscles relaxed, even her paws started feeling better as she just closed her eyes laying back in the tub, the bamboo frame against her back felt nice as she could just doze off here.

Monica reached from the soap rubbing the bar on her arms, then chest, then legs, suds filling the tub as she did so. Monica just sat there reflecting on her life and all its random incidents, she planned on waiting outside the burger restaurant but ended near the Pandanese place, If she was any other place, if it was anyone who passed, what would've happened, at most she'd given a few coins, at worst she'd have been attacked by a mugger.

"Do I really deserve this?" Monica asked herself the water touching her body as she proceeded to run a washcloth along herself getting rid off all the suds, after bathing she tugged on the drain as the water began swirling as she left the tub. Looking in the mirror Monica reached for a towel drying off before wrapping it around herself.

Monica picked up her dirty clothes which she just noticed had a funky odor to them, exiting the bathroom.

"Mr. Long, I'm done with my bath, where is the laundry room?" Monica called out as the Panda slowly walked up the stairs guiding her to a washing machine that was empty.

"Seems like a waste to use it only on four pieces of clothing" Monica replied placing her dirty clothes in the machine closing the door, letting Lee adjust the settings.

"Nothing is wasteful unless you think it is waste" Lee replied showing the fox cub to the guest room. the two walked thru the hallway to the guest room, it was a typical bedroom as Lee smirked.

"This is your room now, enjoy it" Lee added as Monica wiped another tear taken by his generosity. Lee said he would tell her when her clothes were ready and to enjoy herself before leaving the young fox alone. Monica pounced on the soft bed clutching the pillow. it felt so soft in her arms as she looked around seeing an array of Pandanese artifacts. Monica found herself conflicted at the opportunity he wouldn't notice if a few of these were missing, and artifacts sell for a lot of money.

Monica weighed the options before remembering something her father told her. Monica was about five when she was living in an apartment with her parents. Monica was daydreaming telling her mother about her ever changing dreams; first, it was being a racecar driver, then an astronaut, then a doctor, ghost hunter, police officer, boat captain, musician and so on. her mother knew these jobs were unobtainable but humored her, Monica's father was a different story.

"Those are never gonna happen" The old todd claimed seeing it best to flush away his daughter's childish dreams.

"Our kind, never get that opportunity, and despite what the worlds have let you believe we're not all equal, in the eyes of society we foxes are just red demons and the sooner you realize that the sooner you'll make it... by doing it the fox way" He explained telling the three words to live life by; Lie, Cheat and Steal.

Monica wanted to believe he was wrong but couldn't completely shake the words her father ingrained in her. She reached for the pillow tossing the cover off approaching the shelf of artifacts. This is what she was... a fox .. a demon. the sack was filled up with trinkets as Monica tried her hardest to open the bedroom window but no use, even if she opened it, she was three stores up.

"I have no choice" Monica started realizing she would have to take the stairs, she could easily leave through the front door, all she had to do was avoid the old panda, those goods could supply her for a long time, despite being a bunch of old junk.

Monica poked her head out of the door frame before realizing, she can't leave like this, with a towel around her chest, she quickly put all the stuff back before sliding the pillowcase back on. she would have to wait until she had her clothes and the panda was asleep, overall It seemed easy as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" Monica replied with hesitation as Lee opened the door bring the fox cub her clothes.

"Fresh out of the dryer and they smell of strawberries" Lee smiled handing Monica her folded clothes as she took them.

"I said I'd get them...But thank you, for everything" Monica replied as Lee left the hallway smiling as Monica did the same before closing and locking the door. Monica wasted no time getting dressed.

"Now to wait for him to go to sleep" Monica thought to herself laying on the bed planning her escape.


	7. Robbery

Monica sat on the bed waiting for what seemed like hours, the sun setting and casting shadows in the room. eventually, the moon rose as she got up examining thru all the valuables before carefully putting them in the pillowcase. Monica slowly opened the door. looking around to see if the coast was clear.

Monica slowly stepped out of the room into the dark hallway, slowly stepping onto the wooden floor, slowly walked carrying the sack behind her careful not to make any noise. Making her way to the stairs Monica slowly took a step on the wooden step making a small creak noise before she quickly turned not seeing anyone.

Taking a sigh of relief she took her next step, slowly down the next step, quietly making her way down the stairs, which took what seemed like ages. Upon reaching the final step Monica crept thru the hallway into the restaurant as the sound of as glass breaking was heard. The shock nearly made Monica drop her bag.

"Come on boys, This will teach that old fool not to pay," a voice said as Monica peeked around the corner seeing the source. a group of fully grown tigers creeping around the restaurant.

"Get the register" the biggest ordered wearing an oriental style demon mask as a smaller tiger twirled a crowbar, jamming it into the register causing it to pop open. the men took time unloading the register as Monica frantically looked around backing up to avoid detection.

What should she do, she knew nothing about these guys, and they were probably dangerous. then again their problems were with Long, It was none of her business. Monica backed up hitting a vase as it fell.

"No" Monica called out catching the vase before it hit the ground. She looked around sighing in relief, placing back on the stand as she felt a tapping on her shoulder, turning seeing the eyes of the tiger leader's demon mask staring into her.

"What do we have here?" The tiger asked snatching the pillow-sack from the young vixen pushing her on the ground before looking thru the bag.

"Looks like little red here, has done our work for us, look at these valuables" the Demon Tiger called out to his followers as they looked thru the bag. the demon held Monic pinning her to a wall with one paw as she was obviously scared.

"So, where is the old panda anyways," the Demon asked as Monica tried loosening his grip.

"I Don't know" she pleaded to the tiger as he tilted his head. it was clear to him the fox was hiding something. he carried her to one of the table holding her down.

"You're sure, you don't know anything?" The Tiger asked his face a few inches away from Monica as she was shaking.

"I Promise, I Just came in here to steal some junk, I don't know what you want" Monica pleaded as The Demon unsheathed a katana from his back his free paw swinging it down as it landed beside Monica sticking in the table as she started panicking.

"Please don't kill me, I swear I'll do anything" Monica pleaded as The Demon pulled out his sword tapping the side of the blade against the vixen's cheek.

"Fear is a funny thing isn't it, you snot-nosed punk; with this sword, I can get whatever I want from you" The demon replied sliding his sword back as Monica sighed in relief.

"But I don't need a sword to make you afraid" He replied running his finger gently on her stomach, his claw creasing the jacket before he slashed it off in one move.

"Please, I'm begging you not to kill me" Monica pleaded as the Demon laughed.

"Who said I was going to kill you" The older Tiger replied as his goons looked around confused. they were busy collecting valuables to pay much attention, but in honesty, they didn't want to see what was gonna happen next. The demon firmly gripped her chest pulling as her pink shirt tore clean off as the goon s looked around.

"Come on, I really don't want to see the boss torturing a child, that's a bit sick...even for me" On of the mask tigers replied emptying the register into the pillow sack as they left the two. exiting the restaurant.

"We'll be in the car boss, come see us when you're...done with that" One of the tiger's replied walking out with the other. The two tigers made their way to a car parked in a nearby alleyway, opening the door setting down removing their masks.

"How long do you think the boss is gonna take?" one of the tigers asked fiddling with the radio in the black car. almost feeling sorry for the young fox. the second tiger lit his cigarette.

"I don't know, the Boss indulges on fear, seeing that looks of hopelessness on that vixen's face that's probably getting him off more than anything he could ever physically do" The second replied taking a puff of his cigarette as the first looked thru the pillow sack.

"Most of this just worthless junk, that child has no idea about an item's worth, what am I gonna do with clay sculptures," one of the tigers asked as they sat there listening to music, waiting for their boss to finish up. taking a puff from his cigarette as a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?" One of the tigers asked turning off the radio as a figure stood up in front of the car. the headlights shining on him revealing him to be the demon as another figure jumped from the restaurant window heading at him. picking up the tiger slamming him into the car door.

"Is that it can't be!" One of the tigers said as the figure walked toward the car slamming his paw in the window pulling the tiger out, throwing him down the alley, doing the same with the third. The fight was over as quick as it began. the three were no match for The fighting prowess of Thunder Dragon. standing over the three, tieing them to a lamp post before staring at the demon who was now unmasked.

"Don't ever come back" Thunder ordered heading back to the restaurant. He opened the door, seeing Monica curled on the floor, flicking the light switch as she jumped in a panic.

"It's Okay, I Call the police to pick them up" Dragon replied walking to the fox, her clothes shredded as she curled in a ball sniffling as he placed the bag on the table.

"Very brave of you to stand up to him" Dragon replied removing his mask as Monica was still curled. he casually picked her up carefully.

"I'll make you some tea, we can talk in the morning, you've been through a lot" Lee stated as Monica was sobbing, trying to speak but unable to as Lee looked down at her.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything" Lee replied escorting the fox upstairs, laying her on the guest bed. Lee was under the impression that the burglars went upstairs and found Monica, and she was in no state to tell him otherwise. He pulled the cover over the young fox still tearing before leaving the room.

Lee wasted no time calling the Zootopia Police force, reporting the robbery and attempted an assault on Monica. the thought made him sick to his stomach, that they're mammals that twisted, willing to hurt children, he changed back into his regular clothes and waited for the ZPF to pick the three tigers up as they arrived, chaining and muzzling the three.

"So you say they broke in, emptied the register, went upstairs and assaulted your guest" One of the officers stated as Lee nodded telling them everything he knew.

"And what of the girl, what's her story?" The other officer asked as Lee looked down telling them she was homeless, he was letting her stay with him, and that she worked for him. the two officers had questions but decided not to get Monica involved, she's already been through enough for one night.

The officers left as Lee sat there making tea, he sat watching the pot boil, thinking about Monica and how tonight had affected her and how lucky she was, must who go against the Demon don't live to tell about it, he felt some responsibility because he let her stay there, but he did save her.


	8. Building

The ringing of an alarm clock cut thru the silence of the room of Nathan Howell who stretched getting up. Reaching for the clock he turned it off getting out of bed. after a shower and Breakfast Nathan left his house wearing a nice suit, with a briefcase in paw.

It was time for another day of work as Nathan caught his daily bus ride to his place of employment. approaching the building where he worked he set his case down at his desk sitting behind his desk. Nathan was the top salesmammal at Sentry Autos.

Downing a mug of coffee Nathan sat at his desk waiting for a customer. His prayers were answered as two mammals entered the dealership, a pair of deer walking around looking at the automobiles as Nathan adjusted his tie.

"Time to work my magic," Nathan told himself leaving his desk approaching the two deers looking at an array car.

"How about this one?" The doe asked pointing to a red van as the buck shook his head thinking. Nathan took this opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hello and welcome to Sentry Autos, My name is Nathan, how may I help you?" The wolf asked as the two looked at him.

"Well Nathan me and my wife are newlyweds, we're looking for a new car" the buck replied as Nathan scratched his chin. trying to think of the best car for them.

"Well, what is your price range, also what kind of vehicle are you looking for, do you plan on having children, cause I recommend an Allister Sedan, an ideal piece for a new family" Nathan recommended escorting them to a car.

"I mean look at that cherry finish, could you just see yourself behind the wheel of this beauty" Nathan added as they were taken in by the red finish of the sedan, it was a hatchback and silver finish.

"It's certainly a piece" the buck replied honestly interested in the car as Nathan smiled hooking them on the car.

"It's also a convertible, you can just pop that lever inside and push the roof back, and enjoy a nice sunny drive thru the city, but if that's too much we have it in hardtop too" Nathan explained as the two were talking over which of the two would be better.

"How much do these go for, and which would you say is the better deal?"The buck asked as Nathan smiled

"Best part this isn't even that expensive, Sentry has the lowest prices in the city, at another dealership this same car would go for twice as much as here, so It's really an excellent deal" Nathan added as the two looked at each other asking for some time to talk it over as Nathan agreed to leave the two alone to discuss it.

Nathan felt confident in his skills as he walked around looking at the cars on a water fountain he pulled one of the paper cups filling it with water taking a sip as the Buck approached him.

"My wife talked and I have talked it over we'll take the hardtop Allister" he replied as Nathan folded the paper cup throwing it away.

"An excellent choice, let's head into my office and we can fill out the paperwork" Nathan replied as the two went into Nathan's office as they sat done across from each other. Nathan handed a sheet of paper to the Buck as he looked over it before signing.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you sir" Nathan replied escorting him out. after doing business he sat at his desk doing paperwork as his phone rang. Nathan picked up the phone.

"Sentry Autos, how may I be assistance?" Nathan asked talking with the mammal on the other line.

"Yeah Nathan, It's Wesly" The voice on the other end said as Natah looked around to see if the cost was clear before speaking back to the phone.

"Yeah Wesly, what is it?" Nathan asked knowing when one of his fellow Crusaders called him at work it was about there hero duties.

"I was watching the news and there's a building on fire nearby your location" Wesly explained as Nathan sighed.

"Is anyone else available, or am I going in alone?" Nathan asked to be filled in.

"Ray is at an exec meeting, and Lee is with that new fox cub he picked up" Wesly added as Nathan breathed.

"What about you and Henry?" Nathan asked as Wesly sighed.

"I'm spending some quality time with Michael, Henry's available and is on his way through, you can meet there, just follow the smoke" Wesly added Nathan checked his watch.

"My lunch break is coming up, I have the time, thanks for calling me" Nathan added hanging up the phone leaving his office. Nathan poked his head into another office where his coworker was sitting.

"Jacobs, I'm taking my break, mind taking care of any customers?" Nathan asked as Jacobs, another wolf was eating a cheese sandwich.

"No problem, can't let you get all the customers, silver tongue Smith" Jacobs joked, using that nickname as Nathan nodded giving thanks. Nathan carried his briefcase out of the dealership, heading into an alleyway.

Nathan looked around to see if anyone was near before popping it open, behind his papers and supplies as a false panel revealing his Nighthowler outfit. Nathan quickly changed, sliding his case in a hiding spot behind a wall.

In his hero garb, Nathan jogged to Puff of smoke in the distance waiting for Henry who walked up in his full hero attire. the two proceed to jog to the smoke as citizen took a glance at the two calling out to them.

"Hey it's Seelhorn and Nighthowler" one of the citizens called out as the two made their made giving waves to the people.

"No time to chat, there's a building in flames" Steelhorn replied, his voice booming as the two arrived at the building.

"And the Crusaders Nighthowler and Steelhorn have just arrived on the scene, it looks like the heroes are here to aid the trapped inside" Summers added giving a live broadcast.

"Miss Summers, what is happening," Nathan asked as she informed them about the family trapped in the building, The fire department was still on there way as Henry clenched his hammer.

"Fear not, we will rescue the mammals inside" Henry called out heroically as he swung his hammer at the door to building causing it to shatter as the two entered. the building was filled with smoke, most of the flames were on the lower floor as the two looked around.

"You check the ground floor, I'll go upstairs and look around" Nathan replied as the two split up. Nathan proceeded climbing up the stair to the second floor. pulling his tomahawks from his belt he began chopping down the doors to vent out the smoke while looking for any mammals.

"Howler, I found two sheep down here, I'm escorting them out, they said their kids are still upstairs, so find them" Henry ordered as he was too big to climb up the stairs Nathan took a deep breath before entering the smoke-filled room. huddled against the wall were two black sheep as they bounced back, seeing this wolf dressed n native garb hold two sharp weapons before he placed them back on his belt.

"Don't be afraid children, I'm a hero and I'm here to help you" Nathan called out as the hesitated to go with as board felling nearly hitting them.

Outside Henry was claiming the two grown sheep down as they were clearly distressed.

"My lambs are in there" the ewe panicked pounding on Henry's chest as looked at her.

"Don't worry, we'll find them" Henry assured as a figure was walking thru the flames, the cameras were snapping as Nighthowler emerged the building holding the two children over his shoulders.


	9. Isabelle

The event of Steelhorn and Nighthowler at the burning building was all over the news as Daisy spent the week being swarmed by citizens asking about the Crusaders, she found a bit of irony in it. people thought she was close to the hero group considering she was usually the first reporter on sight to their escapades and they clearly talked with her.

Daisy was at her apartment putting her bag on the table near the door, walking down the hall she shrieked grabbing her paw. Looking down she saw an array of colored plastic bricks.

"Isabelle!" Daisy called out as the head of much younger rabbit poked out from the doorway, she had chocolate brown fur and pink eyes wearing a white shirt and blue skirt.

"How many times have I told you about cleaning up your toys?" Daisy asked pulling the plastic brick from her paw as Isabelle walked down the hallway head down, bending over she proceeded to pick up the plastic bricks.

"Sorry, Auntie Daisy"The young doe replied scooping the plastic bricks into her paws bringing them back to her room. after placing the building bricks in a bucket she looked back to Daisy.

"Can I have some money to walk down to the candy store?" Isabelle asked as Daisy looked at her.

"Isabelle, you know how I feel about you ruining your appetite" Daisy replied as Isabelle looked down defeated.

"I was just asking because you know, It's my birthday" she retorted trying to use the day as an excuse as Daisy smiled.

"Tell you what Izzy, after dinner I'll take you to the store and buy you a bag of candy, now get your little rump in the bath and freshen up before we go out" Daisy ordered.

"I took a bath earlier" Izzy replied as Daisy sniffed her.

"March, now... and I better hear splashing" Daisy replied as Izzy sighed walking for the bathroom as she was scooped up in Daisy's arms in a hug. Izzy felt a mix of humiliation and comfort.

"Happy birthday Izzy, after dinner we're still doing the roller rink" Dasiy replied as Izzy's ears perked up, she practically rushed into the bathroom at the mention of roller skating. After Izzy's bath, she put on a new dress that was white with a pink ribbon on the chest. Sighing because she hated this outfit with a passion. The two left the apartment and proceeded to walk on the sidewalk to the restaurant where they were planning to eat.

the were walking when a mammal walked up to them panting.

"I thought that was you, Miss Summers, I just wanted to ask do you really know the crusaders?" The citizen, an older skunk asked as she shook her head.

"We've talked but no, I don't personally know them," Daisy asked.

"Hey Miss Summers, could you get me Apollo's autograph," another citizen asked as the two were getting swarmed. Daisy was trying her hardest to remain calm and collective.

"Look I just want so time alone with my niece, so to avoid sounding rude could you please leave us alone?" Daisy asked as the crowd took the hint dispersing before daisy could sigh turning back to Izzy.

"I'm sorry about that Izzy, let's just enjoy our dinner" Daisy called out as the two continued their walk as Izzy looked down at the sidewalk as Daisy nudged.

"Hey cheer up Birthday girl, when you get there you can order whatever you want" Daisy replied as Izzy took a breath, looking up at her aunt.

"Where are we going for dinner anyway, you haven't told me?" Izzy asked as Daisy smiled.

"Only the best noodles in the city, a friend of mine told me about this place" Daisy replied guiding her to the Restaurant, the smell of Pandanese noodles caught the two rabbit off guard sniffing the air.

"Evening and welcome to the Red Dragon," a voice said as they looked seeing a fox cub wearing a Pandanese style dress, spraying one the windows with cleaner, she proceeded to wipe the glass.

"Master Long is finishing up in the freezer, he'll be right out," The girl said finishing cleaning.

"Do you work here?" Daisy asked confused at the young vixen as she smirked.

"Oh yes, my name is Monica; a pleasure to meet you, what brings you to the small restaurant?" Monica asked coming off as formal. Lee had been teaching her to act formally in front of customers

"Well, It's my niece's birthday and we're going out to eat, my friends recommended this place to me, but I thought Mr. Long was the only one who worked here?" Daisy said confused as Monica put the cleaner away.

"It's okay, you weren't expecting to see another employee, I just hope me... being a fox, doesn't send any bad messages" Monica replied bowing her head as Daisy chuckled.

"It's okay Monica, not all of us are speciest bigots, you don't get to be the top reporter in the city with a closed mind" Daisy replied as Monica squinted.

"I thought I recognized you, you're Daisy Summers the reporter" Monica replied as Izzy nudged her Aunt no wanting to draw into a conversation about her aunt on what was supposed to be her day.

"I'll get you two seat and let Master know your here" Monica replied escorting the two rabbit across the empty restaurant.

"Looks like we won't be interrupted?" Izzy said as Monica set them down handing out menus.

"If I may ask, why are you two alone, usually at birthdays it's a huge group, from what I've heard, where's the rest of your family?" Monica asked pulling a pad and pen out.

"I don't want to discuss that, please just take our order? Daisy replied trying to come off as respectful as they gave Monica their orders.

"Enjoy your meals, and if you want birthday girl I can hook you up with free games on the arcade cabinet in the front, I know the code" Monica offered as Izzy sprung up.

"Free Games!" she said happily as Monica smiled.

"Sure thing, birthday girl" Monica replied walking to the front as Izzy walked alongside her,

"Just look after her, she can be a pawful" Daisy replied setting her purse on the table, she felt uncomfortable about letting her niece run off with the strange fox they just met, but she seemed like a nice child, watching them go to the arcade cabinet, Monica pushed a few buttons as the game started.

"My name is Isabelle, but I go by Izzy" The young rabbit replied selecting her character as Monica did the same. the formal attitude of Monica melted away as her inner child was shining through.

"That a beautiful name Izzy, sounds very unique... I wonder if I should go by part of my name, Monic, Nica, Moni," The vixen said coming up with a name as Izzy giggled finding her funny as they played.

"So if you don't mind me asking where are your friends?" Monica asked shooting a digital monster standing on a chair to Izzy so they could reach the controls.

"I... Don't have any" Izzy replied as the sound a life being lost was heard, Monica stopped playing when she heard that.

"I know that feeling, I was an orphan before Master Long took me in, it was three months ago, and I almost ruined it by running away, but he's been the closest thing to family I've ever had" Monica replied regaining the controls.

"Well Moni, if you promise to be my friend, I'll be yours" Izzy offered, holding out her paw as Monica smiled holding it, the two continued playing.

"You wanna go rollerskating with us afterward?" Izzy offered as Monica looked at her.

"I would have to ask Master, remind me to give you a free serving of Gel-Oh" Monica replied as Izzy smiled.

"my favorite flavor is strawberry" Izzy added as Monica smirked.

"Really, so is mine" Monica informed as the two sat there playing until dinner had arrived


	10. Roller Rink

The doors to the rink opened as Izzy jumped up practically dragging Monica by the paw. it a dark and light by small bulbs. the rink had a cave theme to it, the tables and rink made of stone. it was clearly inspired by the four-legged era.

"You two have a fun time, I'll get a table, you girls want anything?" Daisy asked sitting at one of the oversized tables sitting on a high chair.

"You hungry?" Isabelle asked putting her skates on as Monica shook her head doing the same. decided to get her skates.

"I already have a pair, but you can rent them here" Izzy pointed out as the fox walked up to the deer behind the desk, doing a crossword puzzle as Monica rang the bell.

"Excuse me, Miss" Monica stated earning the deer's attention as she set down her paper.

"May I help you?" The deer asked a bit annoyed chewing a wad of gum as Monica sighed.

"I would like to rent a pair of skates" Monica explained as the deer reached down handing out of skates, to fit a child fox.

"Now let me get back to my crosswords" the deer added blowing a bubble Monica put on her skates, spinning a wheel before taking a step.

"Auntie Daisy bought me some pop bottles, pointing to two bottles sitting on the stone table " Izzy replied as the two set foot on the rink. the roller rink was fairly empty with a few skaters. Monica took a step before panicking and landing on her butt earning a giggle from Izzy who helped her up.

"Do you even know how to skate?" Izzy asked as Monica rubbed the back of her head nervously. hoping she would not find out or that she could easily grasp it.

"I was hoping It would be easy" Monica replied taking Izzy's paw as the rabbit pulled her up as the two began skating. Monica wobbled as Izzy smiled.

"Keep your balance, like this" Izzy added guiding her movement as Monica watched the movements the rabbit did, trying to imitate her movements. despite the difference in experience the two were managing to have fun.

"You look like you have it under control, you're getting the hang" Izzy complemented as Monica cracked a smile in pride. Izzy seeing this stood on one paw doing a spin earning a look for the other skaters as Monica looked in amazement.

"Wow, you're... that was" Monica stuttered as Izzy blushed shrugging her shoulder.

"Yeah, I've been skating since I could remember, I'm good at it" Izzy replied.

"Good, no; that was amazing" Monica corrected skating alongside her before Izzy turned to her.

"Can I ask you something; why be so nice to me, you hardly know me?" Izzy asked as Monica sighed.

"Master Long told me to be nice to everyone, plus it is your birthday, so I figured why not; I had no idea you'd invite me to go skating with you" Monica established getting a look from Izzy.

"I Just thought I should return the favor, plus I don't have any friends so it's also for me, I did not want to spend my birthday alone" Izzy added as Monica looked at her.

"Is it okay if I ask why you don't have any friends?" Monica asked as Izzy did not really want to talk about it but humored her.

"What's the first thing you think of when you see me?" Izzy asked as scratched her chin, what she saw was a cute young rabbit who seemed nice and the fact that she had no friends honestly shocked Monica as Izzy looked at her.

"Think about it, I'm Daisy Summer's niece" Izzy explained as Monica was baffled.

"I'd think being Daisy's niece would put you in the spotlight and make you popular, you should have mammals clawing each other for a chance to be your friend," Monica said confused as Izzy chuckled skating alongside Monica as she almost fell. Izzy caught her before she fell.

"It's true, nearly everyone wants to be my friend, but it's not because of me, it's because of my Aunt, people just see me as Daisy's niece; it's like I'm not even my own mammal" the bunny explained as Monica nodded.

"So we're completely different. I'm a fox who no one wants to be friends with, and your a bunny, who everyone wants to be friends with, amazing we're both alone" Monica replied as Izzy smiled.

"Even when we met earlier tonight, you were interested in my Aunt's career, I did not want to hear it, especially on what's supposed to be my day" Izzy replied as Monica smiled.

"I was just pointing out that I recognized her, in all truth I don't really watch the news, I'm honestly surprised you two did not run out of the restaurant seeing me" Monica joked as Izzy laughed skating next to Monica as the fox nearly tripped as Izzy held her up again.

"You are not very good at this are you?" Izzy replied as Monica grumbled.

"I was just getting the hang of it too" Monica muttered as Izzy giggled at Monica almost tripping extending her paw.

"Why don't you hold on... you know so you don't fall" Izzy defended as Monica looked at the paw.

"If someone saw us holding paws, they may get the wrong idea, between us being a fox and bunny and both girls... I'd rather not risk it" Monica explained as Izy retracted her paw understanding. the last thing she wanted was to send some misunderstanding as Monica smiled.

"Hey Izzy, how about we drink the bottles of pop" Monica proposed nudging Izzy's shoulder as she smiled.

"Sure thing B.F.F." Izzy replied skating with a confused Monica as they left the rink.

"Best Fox Friend" Izzy explained making way to the table as Monica smiled setting beside Izzy.

"That makes you my B.B.F., Best Bunny Friend" Monica retorted as Izzy picked up her bottle of strawberry soda undoing the metal cap.

"I'll drink to that" Izzy cheered clinking the bottles with Monica taking a sip.

"Well, what do have here, who's your friend Isabella" a voice stated as the two looked seeing a young Hyena about 13, he wore a purple shirt and dress pants.

"It's Isabelle, and what do you want Jack?" Izzy asked a bit annoyed with a boy's behavior as Monica looked at Izzy.

"Izzy, you said you had no friends; so who is this boy? Monica asked as he turned to her.

"Hey Cutie, what might your name be?" the Hyena asked as Monica looked at him uninterested.

"My name is none-of-your-business, and who are you" Monica retorted as he smiled.

"The name is Jack Kern, but my friends call me Smiling Jack, so give me a smile" Jack pushed as Monica turned her head. ignoring the weirdo as Jack looked at her.

"Come on Foxy lady, what is more, beautiful and valuable in this world that a smile?" Jack pushed smiling wide, leaning into Monica asked she leaned back. It was obvious that he was too close.

"Hey Jack, leave her alone, she's my friend" Izzy ordered as he backed up and laughed, it came off as shrill as he clenched his chest.

"A bunny, friends with a fox... " Jack breathed heavily in his laughter as she pouted seeing Jack snatch Monica's soda taking a sip sighing.

"That's priceless" Jack added splashing the red drink over Izzy as she jumped back screaming earning views from the other skaters. the bunny stood there, red soda running down her, ruining her white dress.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The deer from earlier asked approaching the group as Jack wiped his eye calmly.

"Nothing, clumsy here spilled her soda, someone should get a mop" Jack replied wanting to laugh but suppressing it.

That's not true, he poured it on her" Monica replied as the deer looked at them.

"You two with me, miss you should clean up in the bathroom," the deer said trying to comfort Izzy as Monica pouted.

"What did I do?" Monica pouted as Jack smiled at her.

"yes Miss, come on, you heard her" Jack replied as Monica groaned.


	11. Orphans

The two followed the deer to the main entrance as the deer pointed down to Monica's paws.

"Off" the deer ordered as Monica got the point and undid her skates removing them her paws as the door was opened for them. Monica still confused as the deer told them the rink had a zero tolerance policy on bullying before Monica pouted.

"So why do I have to leave, He is the one who poured the soda on Isabelle" Monica defended as Jack smiled.

"I have a name cutie" Jack replied adjusting his bowtie as Monica groaned as The deer crossed her arm.

"I know a pair of delinquents when I see them, I'll ask one more time before I get the police involved" The deer responded as Monica huffed.

"I'm not a delinquent, ask Isabelle, she'll vouch for me" Monica replied in defense as Isabelle walked up to them with Daisy. rubbing her paws on her wet dress, getting most of the pink out.

"Izzy, tell this girl I'm not a delinquent" Monica called out as she dried her dress.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked unaware of what was happening.

"This is the boy who poured soda on me" Izzy sobbed pointing to Jack as he pouted.

"It was a joke, I meant nothing by it" Jack defended as the group looked at him. it was clear that they were scowling down at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry, is that what you want" Jack defended storming off out into the city as the group was behind. Monica pointed at the stain on Izzy's dress.

"You know my mom used to say a bit of club soda could wash almost anything out" Monica explained as Daisy breathed a sigh of relief as Izzy scowled at the vixen pulling down her ear.

"Did you really have to say that, I hate this stupid dress" Izzy whispered into Monica's ear as she looked at her.

"Than why make a scene of soda getting spilled on it?" Monica whispered back as Izzy sighed.

"If I told my aunt I hated this dress it might hurt her feelings" Izzy explained as Monica smiled.

"Well, I think it's a good look for you" Monica explained as Izzy pouted at Monica's comment.

"I'm not making going out like this a habit" Izzy replied joking as the two continued their night.

From that night Monica Long and Izzy Summers became the best of friends. Despite the two being polar opposites of each other, It seemed like most unlikely friendship. I wasn't a while before those two would find themselves entangled in the life of heroes, but that another story.

It was a few months after the two started hanging out. Izzy had invited Monica over for a sleepover, which the often did on the weekends. The two were in Izzy's room sitting on her bed. Izzy in bright pink cotton pajamas and Monica in a purple silk nightgown as the bunny was showing off her wardrobe to Monica who sat back.

"I thought you hated girly stuff?" Monica said holding a blue ribbon as Izzy smiled.

"I don't hate girly stuff, you mean that dress from my party, I just didn't like it cause it was plain white, and no color. White is the most boring color" Izzy explained picking up the ribbon putting it on Monica's ear smiling.

"That really puts the look together, it goes well with your eyes" Izzy complemented blushing as Monica held up Izzy's mirror looking at the reflection smiling.

"Not really my style but I'll admit I do pull it off" Monica replied removing the ribbon handing it to Izzy who put it in her dresser.

"I could see you pulling off a dark blue, it might contrast the natural red in your fur" Izzy replied as there was a knock on the door as Izzy jumped off the bed rushing to the door opening it to see Daisy holding a plate.

"I thought I'd make you two some cookies, just don't each too much, you'll be up all night" Daisy stated setting the plate on the table walking towards the door.

"And you did your homework right, Isabelle?" Daisy asked as Izzy.

"Auntie, I told you It's Izzy" The brown bunny corrected Daisy whenever she called her by her first name as she laughed smiling at the two.

"Of course it is, Monica may I speak with you in the hallway, alone" Daisy politely asked as the two girls looked at each other.

"Ok Miss Summers" Monica answered swiping a cookie before entering the hall with Daisy who closed the door behind her. afterward, she looked at Daisy before taking a bite of the chocolate cookie.

"Wow, This is really good, much better than anything I've had had before" Monica complemented.

"Thanks, looks Monica I want to talk to you about Isab-i mean Izzy" Daisy informed as Monica lowered her cookie interested.

"Look, first things first; I want to thank you for being friends with her, she's usually a loner, I know she seems happy but she wasn't always like that" daisy explained as this piqued Monica's interest.

"I never would have guessed" Monica replied taking another bite.

"I know you've been wondering why Izzy lives with me and doesn't have a family, Izzy does not like to talk about it so figured I would answer your questions" Daisy whispered as Monica looked at her. Daisy put her paw on Izzy's door, before putting her finger to her mouth. Upon opening bedroom door Izzy fell into the hall before getting up.

"Oh I, was just... looking for this drawing pad," Izzy said covering up for herself as Daisy shook her head.

"Izzy I was just telling your friend about your family, I know it's a hard topic for you but she's been asking and she's your best friend, she deserves to know" Daisy explained as Izzy sighed, her ears dropped like lead upon hearing about the topic.

"You're right Auntie, I suppose she should know" Izzy replied walking back into her room and slowly closing the door as Daisy waited to see if they were alone.

"Izzy was born into a family of 51, they lived in a rural area called Wintergreen Meadows. it was a small area, she was about 3 when it happened" Daisy replied looking down tearing a bit.

"What happened?" Monica asked interested in the story as Daisy took a breath.

"There was a problem with their stove, a gas leak. the entire house burst into flames" Daisy explained as Monica dropped her half-eaten cookie, breaking as it hit the floor.

"I Lost my sister but Izzy, she lost her whole family; it was a miracle she survived, fate would have it she was visiting me. I think was too young to process what had happened, for a year she held out hope that they would come back then she just stopped, there were days when she would not even leave her bed" Daisy explained.

"I Know what It's like, being an orphan...I... really miss my mother" Monica admitted looking down as Daisy looked at her.

"Look, Monica, Izzy cares a lot about you being the first real friend she's had in a while, It's nice to see her genuinely happy again, just promise me you won't hurt her, physically or emotionally. I don't think she could handle that kind of loss twice" Daisy explained as Monica nodded as Daisy wiped her tears.

"Well, that was dark, you go back in there and munch those cookies down" Daisy added regaining her happy attitude leaving.

"And makes sure Izzy does her homework" Daisy reminded as Monica nodded.

After the conversation, Monica entered the room to see Izzy playing with two plushies, both shaped like rabbits as she sat down aside her B.B.F. smiling.

"Look, As an orphan, I know what It's like to lose a family. when I was young my mother used to make this spicy dish called "Demon's Pasta", it was the most amazing thing in the world, I would watch her cook it and could repeat the recipe by heart. we were really close. but the funny thing is I can't even remember what that dish tastes like. I haven't tasted it since the night she... well you know" Monica explained as Izzy scooted over to her leaning toward her.


	12. Community Pool

It was Saturday morning as Monica woke up on the couch in Izzy's living room. She got up stretching wearing her silk nightgown. It was the weekend so she did not have to work at the restaurant. Monica looked around seeing if anyone was awake. the coast was clear as she opened her backpack pulling out her clothes changing into a dark blue dress. Monica checked on Izzy who was in her bed. Bundled in the sheets the young bunny let out a gentle snore.

Monica decided to walk back to the living room sitting on the sofa turning the Television at a low volume watching Saturday cartoons. eventually, Izzy woke up leaving the room in her cotton pajamas as she approached Monica sitting aside her watching the show with her.

"What's on?" Izzy asked not seeing this cartoon as Monica told him is was called Groovy Bones, it was a group of dogs travel in their van solving mysteries as the two watched the show waiting for Daisy to wake up. she would often make breakfast for the two of them. which she did making waffles for the two of them, setting the plates on the kitchen table as the two girls sat down.

"These smell great Miss Summers" Monica complemented as Izzy proceeded to munch down on the breakfast as the house phone rang. Daisy stood open walking to the phone taking it off the hook.

"Daisy Summers," The rabbit said into the phone as she gave a nod as Izzy lowered her head, having been through this many times.

"I see, I'll be there Bye," Daisy said hanging up the phone turning to the two.

"Sorry girls, that was the news editor, apparently Judicator had a run in with a car thief, they want me to get down there and report," Daisy said as Izzy crossed her arms.

"Auntie, you promised you would take us swimming" Izzy pouted as Daisy rubbed the back of her head feeling bad about breaking a promise to her niece as she looked up.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but I have to do my job, we can go out after I get off work" Daisy replied as Izzy slammed her paws on the table.

"It's Saturday, why can we have the day to ourselves" Izzy pouted as Daisy understood how she felt. the weekends were usually the only day the got to themselves as Daisy got her bag.

"How about you and Monica go-ahead to the pool and we can all go out for ice cream afterward" Daisy offered as Izzy turned her head.

"Double scoops?" Izzy bartered as Daisy nodded before checking her watch and leaving as Monica finished her waffle carrying her dish to the sink washing it. afterward, the left carrying their bags which had their swimwear in it as they walked on the sidewalk to the community pool. which was located in the downtown area within walking distance. Izzy was still a bit upset about Daisy's sudden call into work, every time the Crusaders got involved with something she was the city's main source of info. Izzy walked alongside Monica who smiled managing to cheer her up.

Upon entering the community pool the two entered the girls changing room which was fairly empty as Izzy held her bag.

"I Can't wait to try on the new swimsuit I got" Izzy happily claimed, taking off her shirt as Monica did the same. the two proceeded to change into their swimwear. Monca wore a purple two-piece with red lines designing on it. Izzy wore wearing a bright yellow one piece with bright red ruffles around the leg holes as Monica looked at her complimenting her suit.

The two left the changing room walking to the pool entering the cool water as they began swimming in the pool. their time was well enjoyed as the two were having a breath holding contest. Izzy a gasp as Monica smiled.

"36 seconds," Monica said as Izzy smiled at her new record looking at Monica who was going to try to beat it. Monica took a deep breath, submerging herself under the water as Izzy started counting. 30 seconds had passed as Monica showed no signs of coming up. 40 seconds had passed as Monica was shaking, Izzy continued to count as Monica popped out taking a breath.

"43 seconds, I counted," Monica said as Izzy looked at her, stating her smaller lungs as the reasons she lost as the fox chuckled complimented her on breaking her previous record to which Izzy was proud of, cupping her paws in the pool water. a stream of water shot into Monica's face as she giggled doing to same.

The two girls were enjoying themselves in the pool playing games and swimming around the pool having fun as Monica swam to the edge of the pool.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back" The fox replied getting out of the pool as Izzy stayed behind and continued swimming. A few minutes after Monica left, Izzy was approached by a rabbit about her age with dark tan fur wearing a pair of blue trunks.

"Hey, you mind if I swim here?" the boy asked as Izzy looked at him. he found it strange that he was asking permission to swim as she shrugged. he nervously got in the water standing aside Izzy tapping his paws.

"So, you here alone?" The boy asked as Izzy sighed. telling him she was with her friend as he rubbed his shoulder before asking her questions about what kind of stuff she liked as Izzy was just put off by his behavior.

"So what about you, you here alone?" Izzy replied trying to break the awkward one-sidedness of the conversation.

"My Older brother is with me but he's with the older kids" the young boy stated pointing to an older buck who was flirting with two girls, he was boasting about his skating skill. telling the girls about this trick he did, jumping a flower bed as Izzy turned back to the boy.

"My name Danny" The young bunny added nervously about talking as Izzy sighed.

"Izzy, the girl replied a bit put off by this boys behavior, as the two just stood there in the pool silent.

"So, who was that other girl you were with, the fox?" Danny asked obviously uneasy as Izzy put the clues together and figured it out, he was nervous about Monica.

"That was Monica, she is my friend" Izzy replied as this honestly surprised Danny who looked at her. Izzy had a serious look on her face, she knew that foxes were often seen in a negative light and that a Bunny being friends with a fox with an unusual sight.

"Is that a problem" Izzy added as Danny looked down unaware of what to say before looking back up.

"It's just that foxes are bad... and I've been told to stay away from them" Danny replied as Izzy groaned. it was a common policy among bunnies to avoid foxes and with their reputation, it was hard to argue with. there was an old saying that bunnies had. that foxes were red because they were made by the Devil. Izzy never believed this, being raised by the city's top reporter had that effect on her.

"If I raised by my parents, I might have been told the same thing, but it's not true" Izzy claimed, defending her friend who is coming out of the bathrooms adjusting her swimsuit bottom.

"I should go" Danny replied swimming away from Izzy upon seeing the fox leave the bathroom heading back to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, wanna go to the snack bar?" Monica offered, holding an array of bills as she nodded leaving the pool, all the swimming built up an appetite as the two walked to the snack bar. the two got a dish of nachos and two sodas looking from a table to sit as they found a table in the shade.

"How about here?" Monica asked holding the hot tray as Izzy nodded. the sat down at the table and began going to town on their nachos. at three dollars a tray they decided to share, plus the portions were too big for one of them to finish, being small mammals.

Monica picked up a nacho dipping it in the cheese as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Monica turned seeing a teenage Bunny with dark grey fur and green eyes who punched her in the face. Izzy fell back hitting the wet floor before getting up.


	13. Hero

Monica stood up looking at the boy who hit her, she did not expect to get hit but in all honesty, she knew he did not a reason to hit her but humored him.

"What was that for?" Monica replied keeping her cool and Izzy was doing the opposite, practically boiling with rage when she saw Monica hit the pavement. The young vixen just stood there a few kids were looking at the encounter cheering for a fight.

Monica stood up again standing still, she really did not want to get in a fight but stood her ground as the boy hit her again. This time Monica caught his fist clenching her paw, twisting the bunny's arm as he grunted.

"Get this girl off me!" The boy yelled as Monica got him off balance picking him overhead. everyone was looking at the sight as she threw him head first into the pool as the kids let out a collective whoa. Monica wiped her face, collecting herself as she walked away from the pool.

The two boys ran off as Izzy looked at the blow on Monica's face. it wasn't that bad though it was a mild bruise.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked concerned as Monica let out a smile, knowing the boy had it worse than him so she could not complain over a small bruise.

"I'm fine" Monica replied picking the tray of nachos of the table eating one as the two enjoyed the rest of their day.

Eventually, Daisy showed up at the pool looking for the two of them, she found them sitting in their chairs discussing kid stuff as she walked up to them.

"Finally got off, that car robbery was hectic, some tiger stole a sedan as took the ZPF for a chase down the freeway" Daisy stated as the two girls left their chairs.

"I'll be sure to check the news when I get home" Monica replied as Daisy looked at her snout seeing the bruise.

"Monica, what happened to you?" Daisy asked concerned as Monica simply brushed it off telling her she was in a little scuffle as Daisy shook her head.

"Monica, you should not get in fights, even if someone else starts it" Daisy added as Monica sighed.

"I know Miss. Summers, I was just defending myself and I did not hit him, I just pushed him in the pool" Monica explained.

"You threw him into the pool" Izzy corrected as Monica shrugged agreeing with her as the three left the pool, heading to a local ice cream parlor. sitting down at one of the tables. Izzy pulled one of the straws from the container unwrapping it as Monica did the same. Izzy blew into the straw, shooting the paper sleeve at Monica.

The sleeve bounced of Monica's face hitting the table as Monica did the same while Daisy was giving the orders for the two girls as Izzy crumpled her sleeve into a spitball, shooting it.

"Sorry about what happened at the pool" Izzy added as Monica shrugged it off repeating to fire a spitball as she stopped tapping the table, signaling that Daisy was coming back. Izzy and Monica quickly cleared the table of spitballs, straws and paper sleeves.

"Two double scoops strawberry cones, one with gummies and one with chocolate sprinkles" Daisy called out handed the cones to the two girls as Izzy was given the one with gummies and Monica the sprinkles as they both started licking their cones. it wasn't a while before someone entered the parlor. the customers stopped seeing who it was. The horse hero Judicator who walked it to the counter.

"One vanilla cone with salted caramel please," The gunslinger asked holding out a bill as the cashier handed it back.

"For you, it's on the house" the cashier replied handing an ice cream cone to the horse who lowered his bandana licking the cone before walking to the group.

"I thought that was you, Miss Summers," Judicator said before looking at the two.

"And this must be Isabelle, a pleasure to meet you miss," the horse said formally as the girls who in starstruck, one of the crusaders standing before them eating ice cream like a normal person.

"Thank you, Izzy, I mean I'm Izzy...I mean my name is Isabelle but I go by Izzy" the young doe replied shaken up by meeting Judicator as he smiled.

"Well, nice you meet you, and you must be Monica, T.D. Told me about you, nice to see you two children getting along" Judicator replied as the girls blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Judicator Sir, that means a lot" Monica said trying to sound formal as he smiled.

"Drop the Mr. I'm just a normal mammal like you, doing the right thing" Jude replied as the girls blushed at cool he was as Izzy spoke up.

"Mr. Ju...I mean Judicator sir, do you think me and Monica have what it takes to be heroes, I mean the fire department and the ZPF are alright and all the Crusaders are just so cool and exciting" Izzy asked as the horse looked at them.

"Izzy, I'm honestly surprised, as long as I've known you you've said anything about wanting to join the Crusaders. Monica said in disbelief of what the young bunny was saying."Not until your 18" Daisy retorted as Izzy groaned.

"Auntie, Come on" Izzy groaned as Monica had honestly never seen this side of Izzy, she honestly thought Izzy did not like the Crusaders because her aunt gets called in to report on them, taking away their quality time.

"Being a hero is dangerous Izzy, Judicator took down an armed criminal, who was shooting at police, that too dangerous for a ten-year-old, when you're an adult you can make your own decisions and I will stand by them, but for know NO, you can't be a crusader" Daisy countered as Izzy's ears dropped like lead. as Judicator spoke up.

"Actually I think she can" the horse replied finishing his cone as the three looked at him surprised, Izzy's hopefulness only matched as Daisy's worry.

"Judicator, you seriously not telling me it's okay for a ten-year-old to go around fighting criminals" Daisy retorted in defense as he chucked.

"Of course not Miss Summers, but let me answer your question with a question of my own, what Is a hero?" Judicator asked as the three sat there as he smiled. turning to the whole parlor

"A Hero is someone who does what's right, even if its something small like helping with groceries, escorting the elderly across the sidewalk, even picking trash" Judicator replied bending over picking a straw off the floor, dumping it in the recycle bin.

"It's not chasing bad guys and rescuing people from burning buildings, everyone is so quick to look at the big feats, that they overlook the little things, a good deed in any form does matter, so... Yes, I believe anyone can a Crusader" Judicator answered as the customers clapped at his words.

"So I can be a Crusader, can Monica be one too?"Izzy asked as Judicator chuckled. looking at the two girls nodded.

"As long as you two don't bite off more than you can chew have at it" Judicator replied, checking his watch, looking at the three.

"Oh I have to go, Promised Nighthowler, I go on patrol with him, take care ladies," Judicator said tipping his hat to the three walking away as the three looking at him.

"He is so cool" Monica admired as Izzy did the same, still in disbelief that Judicator told them they could be crusaders as the looked at Daisy who smiled.

"I Guess there is no stopping you two so, I guess you can be Crusaders, you can start by cleaning up your mess, like a real hero would" Daisy replied looking down at all the straws sleeves and spitballs on the ground as the two quickly shuffled on the checkered floor picking up paper.

"I'm gonna pick up more trash than you," Izzy said in a challenging tone as Monica smirked.

"You are on" Monica retorting as the two practically cleaned every piece of trash from the floor.


	14. Flyers

It was a good week the two spent making flyers to put around the city as Izzy pulled one off the stack. it was a hand-drawn picture of a seal for a group called the Junior Crusaders, which Monica and she had come up with. The two were looking to form a group of kids to do heroic deeds around the city. The rest were copied at the local library as Izzy read the paper.

"It looks like we finally got these right" Izzy proudly said setting the paper down back on the stack. The two were planning on passing them around Downtown to the local kids. The streets were decently filled as the two set up a makeshift table with the sheets on, the two sat at the stand, waiting for a kid to approach them.

"I Did not think it would take this long" Izzy added uncapping a bottle of cola taking a sip. their stand had not been visiting as most of the city mammals just passed the two of them. They sat there bored as Izzy handed the glass bottle to Monica who took a sip before handing it back. Izzy took another sip.

After a good 30 minutes of waiting the two were bored out their skulls as a figure finally approached them. the figure was a beaver about 13 eating a popsicle as he looked at one of the posters.

"Junior Crusaders, what is that?" The kid asked holding the popsicle in his mouth as he picked u and read the flyer which read quotes like 'be a hero' and 'no deed to small'. the beaver just looked at it handing it back.

"It's a club for Junior Heroes" Izzy explained as the beaver grabbed his popsicle stick pulling it from his mouth flicking it away as the wooden stick flew thru the air, landing in a trash can on the sidewalk.

"Do I get a cool costume?" The beaver asked as the two girls looked at each other before facing him. they had never considered costumes, looking at each other.

"Yeah, we can do costumes" Monica replied as the Beaver smiled as Izzy handed him one of the papers.

"By the way, the name is Eddie" the Beaver replied as Izzy smiled back at him. After Eddie left the kids coming to their stand started to pick up. they were handing out flyers left and right and being bombarded with questions about this new Junior Crusader group.

Well, this is an unexpected turnout Izzy stated looking gleeful as the two girls handed out flyers.

"Are you two Crusaders?" a goat boy asked as Izzy looked at him. think of the answer to the question. she was not going to lie and say worked with them but they planned to uphold the same values the Crusaders stood for.

"Officially No, but we at the J.C.V. pride ourselves on upholding the same principals and values of the Crusaders, just on a smaller scale" Izzy replied.

"Do you two know Apollo, he is the coolest" another kid a giraffe asked as Izzy looked at him.

"Personally yes, we have met Apollo, my Aunt is fairly close with him, but we at the Junior Crusaders are not affiliated with the Crusaders in any official way" Izzy replied answering the question.

"Do we get cool costumes?" a female cheetah asked as Izzy looked at her.

"You can wear costumes if you want, though it is not mandatory. you can buy or make them, just please be original" Izzy answered as the two were sighing from answering the questions as the continued handing out sheets. the two eventually ran out of flyers. Monica reached at the empty tabletop turning to the kids.

"Sorry everyone, we're out of flyers but if you want to apply to be at the recreation center on Thursdays the J.C.V. will be holding meetings and refreshments will be provided, tell your friends" Monica said as the kids dispersed leaving the two as Monica took a sip from the cola bottle they were sharing as Izzy looked at her shocked.

"I did not expect so many kids" Izzy replied shocked from the swarm they just had as Monica smiled.

"More the merrier, that what I've heard, plus I think it's great all those kids wanting to do good" Monica replied handing the soda to Izzy as she finished it off before looking at Monica holding the glass bottle in her paw.

"Monica, you know what I just realized, both of our lips were on the bottle" Izzy commented as Monica looked at her, tearing open a small bag of chips.

"Yeah so?" Monica replied before stuffing her face with chips as Izzy looked at her.

"It's like we indirectly kissed" Izzy replied as the young vixen choked on her mouthful of chips, pounding her chest before looking at Izzy. it was true, indirectly their mouths had touched but that was all it was, there was nothing more to it, Monica and Izzy were just friends.

"Izzy, just because we shared some spit, it doesn't mean anything; you're my best friend, I think us sharing a soda is okay" Monica replied looking at Izzy who cracked a smile. Monica checked her watch before looking back at Izzy.

"I have too, I promised Master Long I would help in the restaurant. Bye Izzy, I look forward to our next sleepover" Monica waved rushing off as Izzy just did the same. Monica made her way back to the restaurant. taking a breath to calm herself, returning to her work self, which was more formal as she entered the restaurant we Lee was sweeping the floor looking at her.

"Monica, how was your visit with the Daisy Summer?" Lee asked as Monica smiled.

"It was enjoyable Master Long, we had a good time" Monica replied in her calm formal tone, one she always used when speaking to Lee who handed her a bottle of glass cleaner to get started on the windows.

"Speak to me when you are done daughter" Lee replied heading to the back. since Lee took Monica in he adopted her and treated her like the child he never had which Monica could not complain about. especially since that night when the criminal Demon, robbed the restaurant. Lee saved her from those punks.

That night Monica saw Lee in costume without his mask on, excluding the crusaders she was the only one who knew Thunder Dragon's real identity, and she was fairly certain of who the other 4 were. Monca sprayed the window with glass cleaner, wiping it with a cloth. she proceeded cleaning the windows as the chore took her a good thirty minutes before she finished.

Afterward, she went to an empty table where Lee was sitting, the Panda held up a teapot, pouring a cup for Monica who gratefully took it. eventually, Lee set his cup down.

"Monica I wanted to speak to you about this" Lee said handing the fox a folded piece of paper as she unfolded it. it was one of the flyers she and Izzy had made.

"Master Long, I... Izzy and I just handed these out, an hour ago...how did you get this?" Monica asked a bit surprised as he sipped his tea.

"A kid came in with his parents, they must have stopped by your stand on the way here" Lee explained as Monica admitted that was most likely the case. Lee's restaurant was popular so one of the kids might have stopped in her and was talking about the Junior Crusaders.

"And, what exactly do you wish to discuss Master Long?" Monica asked looking at him as The Panda sipped his tea.

"First of all, I would like to express how proud I am of you, for deciding to follow in the path of the Hero, you have come a long way from the homeless thief who set paw into my restaurant" Lee explained as Monica set her cup down.

"You, actually knew about that and you never said anything, you still treated me so kindly...why?" Monica asked as Lee smiled.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge, and I took pity on a homeless girl if a pillowcase full of worthless trinkets would help a starving child, I was willing to look past it... plus you stole nothing of real value" Lee explained as Monica looked down ashamed of herself.

"You're not the same girl Monica" Lee reassured.


	15. Junior Crusaders

The Two girls had rented out a local recreation center and laid out a bunch of snack waiting for kids to stop by. surprisingly the turn out was far higher than they imagined. the center was full of kids in colorful costumes. Monica poked her head out from a doorway changing into her costume. It was a set of dark red oriental looking armor with a horned helmet and a visor covering her face, Thunder Dragon helped her design it.

"How do I Look Monica asked Izzy who was wearing a costume that Daisy helped her with rainbow-colored long sleeve leotard, a pink skirt and matching eye mask. she adjusted her white roller skates with pink wheels.

"Look a bit dark, but It suits you" Izzy complemented as Monica picked up a staff that went with her costume as Izzy was holding a twirling ribbon doing a few moves.

"Well, I think It's time we introduce ourselves" Izzy said placing on her Pink eye mask as she opened the door skating out on the floor as Monica walked out behind her as the two approached the kids most of them were confused as Izzy walked out to a front of the group clearing her throat. It was at this time when she realized she never came up with a hero name for herself.

"Who are you?" one of the kids asked as the brown rabbit tugged her collar nervously thinking of a name herself looking down at the laces on her roller skates.

"Roller Bow, now wait. Rainbow Skate, I'm the hero Rainbow Skate, The rabbit replied looking at Monica who was at the services table eating a cheese sandwich.

"The vixen in the armor is my partner Demonica, together we formed the Junior Crusaders, and are looking for recruits" Izzy added as Monica looked at them with her mouth full as she swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm Demonica, pleased to make your acquaintance" Demonica responded formally as the kids looked at the two girls.

"A rabbit and a fox working together?" One of the voices said belonging to badger wearing a camo print style uniform as two others looked at him.

"I Think it makes a good statement" a poodle wearing a white mask and dress responded.

"I Dig it" another kid added, a gopher wearing a gold-colored costume added as the two girls let the other kids talk.

"But enough about us, The Junior Crusaders are not officially associated with the Crusaders in any way, though we do uphold the same heroic ideals and values, we operate on a much smaller scale" Izzy replied.

"That makes sense" a bull retorted wearing a matador costume.

"Hey, as long as we help people I'm down" a black bear wearing a luchador costume replied as Demonica walked up on stage alongside Rainbow Skate.

"Our group is founded on the philosophy that no good deed is too small, we won't be chasing bad guys and rescuing people from burning buildings, let's face facts... those jobs are for the grown-up heroes, and we're still kids, We're the heroes who pick up trash, help people with small task and ask nothing in return" Demonica explained.

"So we're basically just good Samaritans," a white ram dressed in a kilt with golf club said as Izzy and Monica nodded.

"We all have to start somewhere the beaver from earlier said wearing a baseball uniform repled holding a bat behind his head. Izzy looked at the large group of kids.

"Okay since there are more applicants than we anticipated were are gonna from teams of no less than 4 and no more than 6, that will make things simple," Izzy explained as the kids rushed to form groups as the two stood there. no one was approaching them as Monica looked at Izzy.

"Guess some people are still uneasy about us eh Rainbow Skate" Demonica added as the beaver from earlier approached them.

"You two still have a spot on your team the beaver asked wearing and white baseball outfit with black pinstripes, a black cap and a black ring painted around his right eye. his uniform read 'fastball' in cursive.

"We'd love to have you Eddie, or should we call you Fastball" Monica pointed out reading his name as a white horse walked up holding a glass ball with has a tan hamster in it, both wearing metallic costumes. the horses resembling a suit of knight's armor and the Hamster wearing a space-age suit

"Hi, I Go By Steel Knight, this is my best friend, also known as Silverball, we wish to join your team" The horse pointed out as the three looked at the hamster in his ball.

"How are you," Chip asked as Monica shook Lance's hand confirming their spots on the team.

"Hey what about me," a voice said as the five turned seeing a boy Hyena wearing a purple tuxedo and a and belt buckle resembling a smiley face.

"You're that kid who spilled Soda on me" Izzy pointed out he looked at her rubbing her eyes.

"I Thought you looked familiar you're Dais-Mpph," Jack said as Monica covered his mouth.

"The first rule of being a hero, don't go exposing identities" Demonica explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, and that, and the Soda... I really am, But I want to do something good" Jack explained as they looked at him.

" I say we give him a chance" Eddie proclaimed as the two girls looked it the Hyena before looking at each other.

"Fine, We'll give a chance, welcome to the team... Don't make us regret this" Izzy said agreeing to let Jack on the team. as the group had their six members. comprising of Rainbow Skate, Demonica, Fastball, Steel Knight, Silverball and Smiling Jack. Each group was assigned a number to identify by. Since Izzy and Monica formed the group their team was given the name Team 1 as every team was given a different number.

After all the teams were formed Demonica blew a whistle getting everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone as official Junior Crusaders, you are sworn to always do the right thing and help anyone in need... no matter how small their problem is. there is no deed too insignificant. Every Thursday we meet here and discussing plans" Monica explained as Izzy pointed to a bulletin board.

"Upcoming events will put on this bulletin board. if you and your team need something to do. Check it out and this concludes the first meeting of the Junior Crusaders, now go out there and be the best heroes you can be" Izzy called out as the kids cheered her.

The teams all left except Team 1 who stayed behind.

"I Think we should all go out for Ice cream and floats, to celebrate" Steel Knight proposed as Silver ball seconded the notion.

"I'm always down for Ice cream" Izzy replied as Monica giggled at the Bunny's attitude.

"I'm buying, I get a huge allowance" Jack replied as the kids turned to him as he just looked at him.

"What, My family is loaded" Jack replied as Monica looked at Izzy.

"The kid's rich?" Izzy said in disbelief as Monica shrugged.

"If he's buying our Ice Cream I'm not complaining" Monica replied as Eddie looked up.

"So do we call each other by Hero names or do we get to know each other's identities," Fastball asked as the Group looked at each other.

"I Guess Real names could not Hurt, I'm Monica Long, My dad owns the local Pandanese restaurant I work there as a waitress" Monica explained as they looked at her surprised she was Pandanese...I'm adopted" She explained as they let out a collective Ooh.

"I'm Izzy Summers, niece of Daisy Summers, the reporter" Izzy replied.

"I'm Lance Arthur, and this is Chip Seedly, we're best friends and enjoy movies" Steel knight explained.

"I'm Eddie Batt, as you can guess I like baseball," The beaver said.

"Lastly Jack Kern, My dad owns the Kern Building, like I said I'm rich" He explained as the kids all compared stories.

"Well, It looks like the Junior Crusaders are really to help" Izzy proclaimed as the kids cheered, obviously seeing Rainbow Skate as the leader.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
